Broken Frame
by dl-shipper34
Summary: An evil shadow returns to haunt the CSI's, targeting one of their own. The team is determined to bring the killer down...at any cost. Involves everyone but is mainly focused on DL. CHARACTER DEATH IN LAST FEW CHAPTERS.
1. Prologue

BROKEN FRAME

A/N: This is the idea I have been speaking of for some time now. I must warn you that in the last few chapters (not too sure how many there will be in total), there will be major angst. I will speak more of that when the time comes. Enjoy :)

* * *

Prologue:

A full moon hung over the eerie land, and somewhere nearby an owl hooted mournfully. Breaking through the clouds, a ray shone down into one cell and pooled onto the cold floor, sectioned by the four metal bars that served as a window.

He sat calmly on his bed, patiently waiting for morning to arrive. In just a few hours he would walk out of this god-forsaken place a free man. Then he would get his revenge.

Revenge. The word sucked at him like a leech, burying into his veins and taking over his brain. It was clear his insanity had snapped at some point during his captivity. His eye twitched manically, fingers tapping gently on the tiny metal sink, and his breath came out in rasps. The other prisoners stayed well clear of him, knowing how dangerous a temper he held. One minute he could be laughing, the next beating a fellow inmate until he passed out.

A spider crawled out from the corner, seemingly ignoring the man who had barely moved since returning to his cell. A swift flash of metal, and the arachnid was impaled on the tip of the knife. He snickered gleefully as he watched the creature's life wither away.

"Revenge!"


	2. Constant Struggle

Many a month had passed since the hostage scare, and the entire CSI unit was settled in their modernistic quarters. All equipment and tools, with the most up-to-date technology, lined the tables and desks of the freshly-built lab.

Lindsay drank this in as she shuffled through some forgotten pictures. The young woman's memory would never let her forget that horrific day. Danny's battered features were burned into her mind like a red-hot iron. She had worried about him for weeks, and still did, but he grew stronger with each day and eventually returned to work. At first it was painstakingly slow, as he didn't want to injure himself more, but he always managed to get the job done.

She would watch him through the window of her office, which they had shared for some time now. She loved how his eyes focused so intently on his work, either piecing together evidence or typing coordinates into the system. They had officially announced their relationship a few days after the lab re-opened. Nobody questioned their decision, although they sensed that their closest co-workers had a bet going on. Mac seemed cheery the day they had both revealed what everyone knew had emerged the first day the two met, though he warned them to not let it interfere with their work.

---

It was a constant struggle for Danny to wake up every morning and go to work. However, Lindsay made it easier by being there. She had moved into his apartment some time ago, both happy to be starting on a new path in their lives. Not a second went by that he didn't regret taking her shift that day. He was glad he had taken the blows, for he knew all too well what could have happened if the gang had gotten their filthy hands on Lindsay.

The pain wasn't the only thing on his mind. He had heard nothing of Louie since his older sibling was admitted to the hospital. Danny could still see the light fading from his brother's eyes, body hooked up to several machines as the doctors wheeled him off. He had struggled to get near, but they held him back. Danny was ecstatic. Spittle flew from his mouth as he wrestled in their grip, blood rising in his eyes at the thought of his own brother possibly dying. Weeks turned into months, but for some unknown reason Danny never found the courage to visit Louie. He was almost scared to show his face.

---

He was out. Finally, after so long of waiting, he was free. The two years he had spent in prison vaporized into the night air. It was his first full day away from the pitiful cell he had once called home. All thoughts of sleep were banished from his crazed mind as one word stole upon his breath, causing him to shiver with anticipation.

"Revenge!"


	3. Something Isn't Right

"What do we have?"

Danny lifted the police tape to allow Lindsay by. She gave him a soft smile before turning her attention to the body lying face-down in the Central Park soil.

Stella gave her a nod. "Female, 20 years old. Identified as Rebecca Flint from Staten Island."

"Who found her?" Danny inquired.

Stella pointed to where an older man was being questioned by police. "He was jogging through here and noticed her hand poking out from a bush."

Lindsay bent down to examine the body. "Her arms and legs are covered in bruises. Rape maybe?"

Danny sniffed apprehensively. "Probably. She's young and pretty enough. But that's not our department, Montana. We'll let Sid do that work."

---

"Rape kit came back positive. She was beaten, raped and most likely dumped in the park."

Lindsay could not hold back a shudder as Sid explained the victim's last moments of life. Danny patted her back gently, which seemed to calm her.

The coroner looked from one to the other, grey eyes gleaming in the light. "I did find something strange though. Take a look at this."

He rolled the body towards him and motioned for the two CSI's to focus on her back. Etched cruelly into her skin, obviously fresh, was the letter _T_.

Danny scratched his head in confusion. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I was hoping you'd tell me."

Lindsay glanced at the monitor that held the image. "We'll look closer at the evidence. Maybe that will give us something to work with."

She wandered off to start the task, leaving Danny with Sid. The older man placed the body back down, a slight worry playing on his voice.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, sometimes cases like these get to her, y'know? I'll check on her later. Thanks Sid."

---

It has become increasingly cloudy as the day wore on, but Lindsay and Stella continued to work at the scene, knowing it could rain at any moment. The former found some blood on nearby leaves, while the latter focused on the area where the victim was found. They worked in silence for a while before Stella finally spoke.

"Are you feeling okay, kiddo?"

Lindsay flashed a smile at the nickname Stella had given her. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Danny said that you seemed a little uneasy while in the autopsy room."

"This girl was young, Stel. She had her whole life ahead of her."

"I know," the slightly older woman said reassuringly. "But the least we can do is find her killer. Just remain focus on the job, Lindsay. That's all we're asking for."

---

For some unknown reason Mac felt uneasy about the case. He had been made aware of the strange marking on the victim's back, and instinct was telling him to be wary. He had seen unusual scratches or smears before, but nothing like this.

"Mac, as soon as we find out what it is, we'll let you know. Until that time, let Lindsay, Stella and I work this case."

The older man paced his office nervously. "Something isn't right here, Danny. I can feel it. This may be tougher than we think."


	4. It Can't Be

Wondrous aromas filled Lindsay's nostrils as she entered the apartment. Licking her lips, she took off her coat and shoes. Danny's head poked out from around the corner and raised a curious eyebrow.

"Well, looks who's here. You're home early."

"Stella let me go."

He studied her carefully. "She told you."

Instead of answering, she placed both hands on his cheeks and kissed him. The baking food was momentarily forgotten as they moaned lightly, entranced by the other's taste.

"Listen, why don't we eat and then, if you want, we can talk about it."

Lindsay smiled. "Food before important talk. You never cease to amaze me, Messer."

---

The everyday noises of the city dwindled as darkness swept over, engulfing Manhattan in a velvety blanket of stars. Lindsay sighed happily as she felt Danny's arms tighten around her waist, pulling her in towards him. Despite the beautiful evening, both felt slightly uneasy about the current case. Mac's words haunted Danny, and he related them to her.

"I'm sure it's nothing."

Danny snorted teasingly. "You're not very good at lying, Montana."

She slapped him lightly on the thigh, and her tone dropped into a serious whisper. "You think it could be a serial killer?"

"I don't know. If another body shows up and has similar markings…" his voice trailed off nervously. Lindsay knew he was started to become affected as well.

"Look, there's nothing we can do about it now. Let's get some sleep and work on it tomorrow." She reared up and claimed his lips for a few moments before settling back down.

He released a moan as she broke the kiss. "You may need some work at lying, Montana, but you sure know how to make a guy feel good."

---

Laughter echoed all around him, but he could not locate the source. His legs refused to cooperate; they turned to jelly as he struggled to move.

"Hey, 'ero!"

His head whirled around at the yell, and his eyes widened at the sight they fell upon. Louie was on his knees, a knife at his throat. A man stood behind him, gripping Louie's hair tightly as he strained his neck back. His face was cast in darkness, but Danny's stomach churned as he sensed something terribly familiar with their statue and voice.

"Louie!" His voice sounded distant, even to himself.

The stranger laughed maliciously. "Ah, the ever mighty Danny Messer. Gettin' into more trouble, eh?"

_It can't be._ Danny cursed as he thrashed around, but he remained fixated to the spot. Louie's eyes pleaded with him. The mysterious figure pressed the blade ever so lightly against the delicate skin, causing a drop of blood to appear.

"Too bad you can't save your own brother!"

Danny let loose a blood-curdling scream as the knife was pulled across Louie's throat. Rage brewed in his veins, but there was nothing he could do. The man stepped forward, face still concealed, and punched Danny in the face. Lifting his chin, he smiled evilly as the darkness faded away.

The colour in Danny's face drained as his eyes fell upon the ghastly figure.

_Sonny._


	5. W

A/N: A **huge** thanks to everyone who has commented on this story. I greatly appreciate all your feedback :) I apologize if the chapters are a little short; I'm still trying to figure out this story, though I've got a good picture as to where I want it to go. Unfortunately there is a thing called RL and it tends to get in the way a bit. I'll try my best to update this story regularly.

* * *

With a strangled cry, Danny awoke from his terrifying nightmare. He sat bolt upright in bed, beads of perspiration lining his temple. He peered at the sleeping form of Lindsay, who seemed to be unaffected by his movement. After gaining control of his rapid breathing, he slowly climbed out from his side and headed for the kitchen, where he poured himself a glass of water. 

Questions raced through his brain as he tried to make sense of it all. _Why is Sonny appearing in my dreams? Does he have something to do with the murder?_

A frustrated groan escaped his throat as he clenched his fists angrily. Sonny was the one who had beaten Louie into a coma. He had been found guilty and sentenced to jail time, though how long Danny didn't know.

_Could he be out?_

_---_

Sonny Sassone perched near a window overlooking the city harbour, glancing up at the countless stars that lined the night sky. He had set up headquarters at an old and forgotten building, a perfect place for his base of operation. In the days following his release he had managed to forage some former members, convincing them that he would restore the once glorious days of New York gangs. The greedy men believed him, but Sonny was just like any other leader: manipulative, cunning, and making false promises of great wealth and fortune.

He turned his attention to a young woman, tied at the hands and feet to a wooden chair. Licking the blade of his favourite knife, he spoke in a soothing tone.

"Don't worry my dear. You're all part of the plan."

---

It was not the wake-up call they were expecting. Danny and Lindsay hurried to get ready after Mac called with yet another murder, this time in the Hudson River. There was no mistaking the nervousness in his voice when he related the finding. Danny was still a little shaken from his rough night, so Lindsay offered to drive.

"It was horrible," he recounted as they headed to the scene. "Do you think it has somethin' to do with this case?"

"I don't know, but everything is starting to become clearer. Mac was right; there's something wrong."

---

Four CSI members lifted the seaweed-entangled body from the river and placed it gently down upon the grass. Stella and Mac were already there, a grim look on both their faces. Upon seeing the victim, Lindsay felt an instant sickness. The bruises were almost identical to those of the first one, Rebecca Flint, and they were both female.

Ever the officer, Mac promptly issued orders. "Listen to me, all of you. We've got a serious issue here, possibly a serial killer. We need to work hard and fast. We can't let them get a head start."

As the team scanned the area for any signs of evidence, Lindsay was left examining the body. She picked blood from underneath the fingernails and was about to photograph the bruises when a large mark caught her attention. Her breath hitched in her throat.

"Mac, you better see this."

The head CSI bent down and Lindsay turned the body over. Mac's eyes became hard.

"The same marking, only this time it's the letter _W_."


	6. It's Sonny

Time was now the enemy. Mac's worst fears were confirmed: this was indeed a serial killer's doing. He nearly wrenched when Sid handed him the results of the DNA found on Rebecca Flint.

"Sonny Sassone."

Danny shook his head. "That bastard's free now. I should have known it was him. Those letters we found on both victims, Mac – it's Tanglewood." He threw himself onto the couch and muttered an incoherent word under his breath.

Mac glared at him. "You are off this case. I will not have you involved with him again."

The younger man returned the stare. "Not to be rude, but I think I'm in this one way or the other."

---

The cool morning gave way to a warm afternoon, and a slight breeze whistled over the crowded city. Sonny was in a cheery mood; not only had he killed two woman, he had also dug into the skin of the CSI unit. Despite his crazed brain, he was still a smart man. He knew they would track him down, but he felt no concern.

_They'll wish they had never messed with me once I'm through with them,_ he thought to himself, internal voice bouncing from one topic to another. _Danny Messer, I remember that one. His traitor of a brother is probably dead now, and for good reason. Ha! Mac and his crew think they can outsmart me, Sonny Sassone, eh? Well, we'll see about that._

---

Mac stifled a yawn as he relentlessly continued work. It was growing close to 11:00, but like a true officer he stayed on task, knowing the clock was against them.

He still remembered Sonny's cocky strut and crude remarks. The gang leader was well-known around the NYPD. Not that Mac was scared of him; he was a Marine, and not much fazed him. But that small air of unease always seemed to come about whenever Sonny or Tanglewood was mentioned, Mac knowing Danny's personal history with them.

_Sonny Sassone raped and killed Rebecca Flint. He also murdered Katie Martin, the second victim. What is the connection?_

His thoughts were interrupted when Stella knocked on his door. "Shouldn't you be home?"

"It's Sonny."

"Yeah, Danny told me."

"Funny you should mention him. I want him away from this case, but he said he was in it one way or the other."

Stella cocked her head to one side. "That's strange. Why do you think he would say that?"

"Sonny and Danny will always be connected through Louie," He paused for a moment. "I think he's trying to get to us, rattle our brains for putting him away. What I don't get is, we've had hundreds of rape cases before and while I'm always affected a little bit by every one, this one seems different."

Stella placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "We'll figure it out Mac. Like you always say, everything is connected."

---

Rivers of yellow and orange swam through the evening sky, creating a magnificent scene that dwelled over the city skyline. Danny and Lindsay walked along the river, hand in hand, neither realizing that Sonny was situated on the other side.

"I don't want you getting hurt." Lindsay's voice was sincere and full of concern.

Danny squeezed her hand gently. "Don't worry about me, Montana. I'll be fine."

"How do you know for sure? How do you know Sonny isn't trying to get to you?"

He was unable to formulate an answer. Sighing, Lindsay stopped walking and pulled him close to her, their noses almost touching.

"Sonny is an evil person. If you get mixed up with him..."

He stroked her hair, flashing his trademark smile in an effort to calm her. "Whatever happens, I want you to know that I love you, Lindsay Monroe."

They shared a kiss underneath the glorious sunset. Lindsay gripped him in a tight hug, burying her face into his neck. He barely made out the muffled reply.

"I believe I've always loved you, Danny Messer. Even before I met you."


	7. What Do You Want?

Morning arrived swiftly, bringing with it a light drizzle. Sonny stood outside the warehouse, ignoring the soft rain that coated his hair. His mad eyes stared out across the harbour, focusing on the hundreds of building that lined the horizon.

"Go ahead, Mac Taylor, find me. I'll be ready when you arrive. I hope you bring that fool Messer along for the ride. It's about time both of you learned to never cross Sonny Sassone."

---

Mac waited anxiously as Hawkes typed in the information. A recognizable beep echoed throughout the room, and Mac huddled around the screen to view the results.

"Sonny Sassone. Wanted on two accounts of murder. Served two-year sentence at Arthur Kill Correctional Facility, Staten Island."

Hawkes raised an eyebrow. "Two years?"

Noticing there was more, Mac continued reading. "Released four days ago. Has ties to the Tanglewood gang."

"Why would they let him go after only two years? Doesn't make any sense."

Mac shrugged, almost helplessly. "Sometimes the justice system can be cruel. No matter; we're going after him ourselves."

---

Lindsay's words revolved around Danny's mind as he sat in the bar, waiting for his companion to show. _My past is rearing its ugly head again. I will not allow it to interfere with Lindsay and I, nor can I let anything happen to her. I'd rather die than see her hurt._

"Danny!"

He waved as Flack came walking over. "Hey, man."

"You okay?" Flack's voice radiated concern. Danny toyed with his dog tags, obviously nervous about something.

"I don't get it, Don. This case is getting' under my skin like a bug. Sonny is up to somethin', I know it."

"Trust in the system, Danny. We'll nail him for good this time."

"I just…I don't want anything to happen to Lindsay."

Flack nodded, knowing how much his friend loved her. "That's the danger of our job. We put ourselves at risk every day out there. Everything will be fine. Once we get Sonny, this case is finished."

Danny held up his glass, flashing a half-hearted smile. "Cheers."

---

The entire team stood in Mac's office, listening intently as their boss spoke. It was getting down to the tenser moments of the case. Every single person knew they had to catch Sonny before he committed more crimes and endangered more innocent people. All of them could not deny the change of demeanor in Mac; his voice became stronger and stance taller, more confident. They had finally gotten enough evidence to convict the well-known leader, but they had hit a roadblock: no one knew where he was located. Mac had a simple answer to that frustrating question.

"He'll call me."

Stella looked at him curiously. "How do you know?"

"Believe me, Sonny will try and contact us. When he does, we'll have his exact location."

As if on cue, his cell began to ring its familiar tune. Everyone in the room froze. With sheer determination reflecting in his blue eyes, Mac pressed the speaker button so all could hear.

"Sonny."

The voice on the other line laughed mockingly. "Mac Taylor. I hear you haven't changed a bit since the last time we met."

"What do you want?" Mac's tone held a slight grating to it.

"Not much since I've already got it. Where's that Danny Messer of yours? I think I hear him whimpering in the corner."

Danny's temper rose, but before he opened his mouth Mac silenced him with an icy glare.

"We'll find you, Sonny. You can't run forever."

"Bold words. Too bad you can't back them up."

Mac flared his nostrils in anger. "Murderers are never on the loose for very long. This time you'll be gone for good."

"Threats are like grains of sand washed away by the tide. Here one moment, forgotten the next." With his point made, Sonny hung up. Lindsay noticed Danny's chest heaving, and she gently chided him.

"It's okay, Danny," At the sound of her soothing voice, he visibly became calmer. "We've got his number. We can track him, find out where he is, and put an end to this."

Mac nodded in agreement. "Sonny isn't as smart as he thinks. Hawkes, track his number through the system; find out where it came from. Now we can be certain where Sonny is hiding. No more lagging in the dust; this time we'll finish the job and make sure that murderer never sees daylight again."

* * *

A/N: And so the angst begins...in the upcoming chapters. I'll give an advanced warning now...THERE WILL BE A CHARACTER DEATH IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS.  



	8. Let's Go

A/N: I've gotten a few comments on the character death, so I'll explain a little bit here. Next chapter is where it happens, so I am warning you all once again: THERE IS A MAIN CHARACTER DEATH. If you want to continue reading the story, go ahead. If not, that's okay too. I greatly appreciate everyone reviewing :) it keeps me going. As for the death, I will fully explain in the next chapter or the following one because I plan to have at least two more.

* * *

The moment had arrived. It was time to end this once and for all. Mac scanned the hand-picked officers, all lined up and in full gear. Flack stood alongside him as he issued orders.

"Sonny Sassone is located at the old warehouse, right alone the edge of the Hudson. We don't know his numbers, so we have to be cautious. You were all chosen for a reason. Remember your duty and your badge. This is a dangerous man; he must be taken down. Let's go."

As the officers filed out of the building and into their cruisers, no one was prepared for the event that was about to unfold.

---

Sonny knew Mac would waste no time in trying to catch him. Rather that run, however, he stayed in the warehouse and prepared his men. Through connections only he had, he had gotten an entire stash of guns and ammunition. His voice boomed out throughout the empty building as he stood at the front, sharp eyes watching his crew's every movement.

"No more shall Mac and his gang interfere with my business. I'll wager he'll have a horde of officers with him, all ready to take me out. I want you to shoot as many bullets as you have at his fleet, but leave him to me."

He held up a wrinkled photograph of Danny that he had stolen long ago from Louie. "See this man here? He's mine as well. No one touch either of them, or you'll answer to me. Now let's move!"

---

Police cars surrounded the warehouse and everyone took up their designated positions. Lindsay watched as Danny loaded his gun, eyes hard as flint. Her heart threatened to tear out from her chest, and when she spoke it held a note of worry.

"Be careful, Danny."

He looked up at her. "You too, Montana."

They hugged gratefully, knowing the danger they were running into. Danny pulled back to stare deep into her chestnut eyes.

"I love you so much. Whatever happens, we're in this together." He placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you too."

---

Mac stepped foot inside the warehouse, smelling the air for any strange scents. After a few silent moments he waved a hand, ushering some officers to move in. He spotted two men up ahead, bending over as if trying to lift heavy objects. Taking no chances, Mac barked out orders.

"NYPD! Turn around and put your hands where we can see them!"

The strange men obeyed without question, but as they turned Mac saw they had guns in their hands.

"Take cover!"

His fellow officers were quick to respond, but one was pierced by a flying bullet. Mac fired off shots relentlessly, determined to bring down the men and finish the on-going war with Sonny.

The battle had begun.


	9. Forgive Me

A/N: FINAL WARNING: THERE IS A MAIN CHARACTER DEATH IN THIS CHAPTER. The remaining ones (which will definitely be one and maybe two) will have a little big of angst but I'll make it light seeing as how this is happening. I know I said I would explain my choice, so if you want to know just send me a message.

* * *

In the span of a few minutes, the intensity of the situation rose dramatically. Officers hid behind boxes and pillars, trying to get a good shot on Sonny's crew, who were seemingly large in number. Mac darted from place to place like a swift wind. He knew he had to get to Sonny, and fast, before the whole thing escalated beyond control.

---

Sonny was worried. Again he had underestimated the power of the NYPD. Nevertheless, he urged his crew onward, spewing out orders as he slinked behind them. The sound of bullets reverberated off the ceiling as both sides exchanged fire.

He grabbed a passing gang member, pulling him in close by the shirt collar and showering his face with spittle. "This ends now! Get down there an' kill them!"

The man squirmed in Sonny's grasp. "They've got a bigger force! We'll never stop 'em!"

Whipping out his knife, Sonny plunged the blade into the man's heart and let him crumble to the ground. He whirled on the small group who were watching despite being in the heat of battle, eyes blazing like wildfire.

"Anyone who shares his opinion can join him. Now get movin', all of you!"

---

Despite his own words, Sonny's nerve quickly failed him. Thoughts of finding Mac and Danny vanished as he fled the scene. His eyes darted madly from side to side, cursing as he struggled to see in the rising dust.

There.

A metal door provided his only means of escape. He could see sunlight shafting through the slight opening. Keeping to the shadows, he slid along the wall, edging closer to freedom.

Pain shot through his body, and it took him a second to realize that someone had struck him. He found himself staring down the barrel of a gun, held by a young and uniformed female. She had seen him slither off and followed closely behind. Without taking her fiery eyes off him, she stood her ground and called out in a loud voice,

"Mac, over here!"

Sonny acted swiftly. The woman was smaller and an easy target. Snarling viciously, he rammed her into the wall opposite them, taking her by surprise. Lindsay's head struck the wall heavily, and she slid down without a single word.

---

Roaring like some wounded animal, Danny arrived on the scene. The impact of his punch was so hard that Sonny stumbled back several feet, wiping a hand across his lips at the taste of blood. He smirked and picked up Lindsay's fallen gun, matching Danny's hateful glare.

Sonny's bravado had hastily returned now that he and Danny were alone. "What are you goin' to do, Messer? Shoot me? You don't have the guts!"

Danny's chest heaved as he fought to contain his anger. "Your killin' days are over, Sonny. Drop the gun now!"

"Whatever you say." He shrugged carelessly and made as if to toss the weapon, but Danny's sharp eyes caught him tugging at the trigger, and he instinctively did the same. Both bullets struck their targets. Sonny's snarl turned to a look of shock as he gazed down at the seeping hole in his chest. He raised his clouding eyes to Danny before toppling over, the mask of surprise permanently frozen on his lips.

---

Falling into a kneeling position, Danny winced at the bullet lodged in his vest. Then, completely ignoring his injury, he peered over at where Lindsay lay close to him by the wall.

Tears of helplessness and sorrow flowed down his cheeks as he cradled her in his arms, burying his face into her hair. He did not even notice that the gunfire had ceased.

As darkness engulfed his senses, he murmured to her, "Montana…forgive me…"


	10. Remembrance

A/N: Why Lindsay, you ask? Sometimes bad things happen to good people. Since I came up with this idea Lindsay was the one I wanted to kill off. Not that I dislike her (I have loved her ever since she arrived on the show), but I wanted it to be her. I'm sure all of you at one point have read a book or seen a movie where a key character is killed. There will be an epilogue, which I will post tomorrow. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed the story, as always it is greatly appreciated. You are the ones who keep us writers going.

* * *

Fully aware of what had taken place, officers began to clear the building. Bodies of the gang members, including that of Sonny Sassone, were brought outside and prepared for transport. 

"We'll have to process them just like any other victim." Mac said with a hint of disdain.

Danny's unconscious body was lifted into the back of an awaiting ambulance. The bullet wound, coupled with exhaustion and the weight of Lindsay's death, had caused him to black out. Stella stood alongside Mac as the vehicle drove off into the distance.

"She had her whole life ahead of her."

Mac wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder, and they stood in silence as Lindsay's limp form was carried out from the warehouse. Everyone, even those who had barely known her, bowed their heads for a few distressing moments.

"I know, but she's locked in Danny's heart now, and there she'll stay."

---

Several days passed before Danny was well enough to be released from the hospital. He had come through it in silence, never speaking a word. Though getting stronger in body, his eyes were cast in grey shadows and had a faraway look to them.

The entire lab was in a mournful state. Though most had only seen Lindsay here and there, they knew her as a bright personality and gracious heart. Mac helped his team cope with the loss. As much as he wanted to assist Danny he gave him space, knowing there was nothing he could do for him. In time the young man would heal, but the scar would never vanish.

---

"It is always sad when a young life is so cruelly taken away, especially when their path has just begun to unwind. In this time of sorrow I ask that you not mourn for Lindsay Monroe, but instead celebrate her life, for that is what she would have wanted."

The priest's words passed unheard through Danny's brain. Despite being surrounded by friends and colleagues, he felt alone and frightened. No amount of prayers could bring back Lindsay. He stared at the brown coffin which housed her body.

After the priest was finished, Danny had a few words to say. There was no denying the slight quiver in his voice.

"I must admit that I didn't think much of Lindsay when I first saw her. She was taking the place of my former partner, Aiden Burn, and I saw this as almost a threat. However, I soon realized that this country girl was more than I had bargained for. She was a feisty character, never one to back down from anything. Before long I found myself falling in love with her…the simple girl from Montana."  
"Lindsay taught me many things that I will always carry with me. She taught me to live life to the fullest each and every day. She showed me to forgive and to always hold onto hope, even when it seems the entire world is against you. But most of all, she taught me how to love. She was my life, my pillar of strength, and my future. Her beautiful smile is forever burned in my memory, and her warm laughter channels through my veins like a fierce river."

He placed a single rose on the coffin, letting his fingers trace over the wood. "Let us remember this brave and courageous young woman, for she has left us far too early. We shall carry her forward both in our minds and hearts."

Hands clasped and heads lowered in silent remembrance of a flame that should have still been burning.

---

Soon following the speech, the crowd began to diminish, leaving seven to huddle around the coffin. Mac offered calm and quiet words of encouragement.

"Lindsay would not want us to weep for her. Instead she would want us to continue on in our work and keep her memory alive. By doing this we will pass on her torch and make sure that no one forgets this special person."

---

After each had offered their condolences, they departed to allow Danny some time with Lindsay. He did not even attempt to hide the tears, letting them flow freely. His spirit felt so heavy that he once again fell onto his knees, head in hands as he rocked back and forth.

"You didn't let me say goodbye, Montana. There were so many things I wanted to tell you, that my heart has kept hidden for so long. Even the words that were already spoken, I wanted you to hear them again, so you knew just how much I truly loved you. I always will, Montana. No matter where I go and what road life takes me on, I will always love you. I'm so sorry…I killed you, Lindsay. My past killed you…"

A gentle breeze whispered over the earth as the sun hung in the late morning sky, watching over the lone figure in the cemetery as they kissed the casket for the last time.


	11. Epilogue

A/N: This is the last chapter. Again a big thanks to everyone who has read and commented. You all deserve a standing ovation.

* * *

Days turned into weeks, and weeks shifted to months as the spring season escaped from the city. Danny remained true to his job, never once thinking about quitting. He knew that was not the way to mourn Lindsay, so he followed in her footsteps, knowing she had once traveled down the same path he was on. Every week he visited her grave, bringing a new bundle of flowers with each trip.

This time was no different. As he read her tombstone for what felt like the hundredth time, tiny snowflakes started spiraling down from the overhanging clouds. He half-smiled as one dropped onto his nose.

"Is that your way of saying hello, by putting a snowflake onto my nose an' messin' up my glasses?" he asked aloud before turning his focus back to her resting place. "I miss you so much, Montana. I think about you every day, about us and what our lives could have been like together. You brought out a side in me that I didn't even know existed, and I thank you for that."

Bending down, he put the new flowers in the small holder at the front of the tombstone. "Fresh flowers for you, my love. I hope you enjoy them."

---

Danny headed down the road that led to the exit of the cemetery. More snowflakes began falling, surrounding him in a cocoon of white auras. Though the past few months had been hard to swallow, Danny could not stop a smile from forming at that very moment. It was a beautiful scene; the beginning of winter had arrived in New York City.

He knew it would be a long road without Lindsay by his side, but he took comfort in knowing that when his own years came to an end, and death would furl its wings around him, he would be reunited with the simple country girl who had stolen his heart….forever.


End file.
